Shocking Event
by ShimonYuukino
Summary: Curios to why Kuroko lied to them so The Generation of Miracles decided to stalk their phantom six member and only to found out that could shock them the most out of their lives.


**Shocking Event!**

"Tetsu! What the h-..." Aomine stopped in midsentence

"Daiki... language" Akashi said to Aomine while smiling innocently at him while in fact he is actually extremely pissed right now

"Kurohocchi~ Tetsu-kunnnn~... NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" both Kise and Momoi wept in union

"..." Murasakibara didnt said a single word since he was too busy munching a bag of chips in panic

"Well... this is unexpected..." Midorima said with jealousy in his tone while adjusting his glasses with his left hand which is covered with bandages since his other hand was holding his Oha-Asa horoscope lucky item: a panda plushie

The five members of Generation of Miracles and including their manager were stalking a certain teal boy -who told them he was busy _today_- and decided to _follow _him instead. As they finally reached the destined location where Kuroko was waiting patiently in a nearby book store and the others hiding behind a bush. All of five of them were extremely shocked at what they saw.

'Kuroko... dating a _girl_!' all five thought the same ideas

All five of them were really furious at Kuroko for lying to them this whole time, but they didnt have the heart to scold or punish him at all since all of them cared and loved the said boy in their own weird and violent ways... so instead they were calculating some strategic plan (mostly Akashi, Momoi, and Midorima does the thinking for them all since Kuroko isnt available right now) to humiliate the said girl so that she would leave, I mean literally LEAVE their precious _Tetsuya_ alone. So they decided to stalked them just in case something might happen.

It all started three days ago.

_**Flashback**_

_They were in the middle of their harsh practice like always. Five of them were extremely training with each other while their captain was nowhere in sight as always. As they heard the whistle blew it was a sign that it was finally over. All of them were exhausted, all of them seated on the nearest bench they could find. They were exhausted to the bone, wiping themselves with their own towel and replenish some of their energy, suddenly the gym's door opened and revealing the captain of Teiko's basketball team: Akashi Seijuro_

_His heterochromatic eyes were staring intently at each and every single of his team members. He smirked to himself at how proud he was on exhausting them all. As he approached them slowly he quickly noticed that one of them were missing. He growled to himself a little then said:_

_"Where's Tetsuya?" he said with a bit of irritation in his voice_

_At this sudden question, the rest of the members began to look around inside the court. Noting that their captain was right they began to panic. Mostly it was Kise who panicked the most of all the members._

_"WHAAAAAA! KUROKOCCHI! Midorimacchi! call 911! Kurokocchi's been KIDNAP!" he yelled_

_Without any seconds to spare it was Aomine who silence the idiot with a powerful punch to the head. He was totally knocked out which Aomine was proud of himself at what he did which earned himself a slap in the head by their manager Momoi Satsuki._

_"Dai-chan! do you need to be violent! now look at poor Ki-chan! I hope he doesn't have any concussion when he wakes up..." she said worriedly_

_"Dont worry Momoi-san... an idiot like him can handle that kind of injury... so dont worry yourself with him" said Midorima as he adjusts his glasses _

_"But still...I'm still worried.."_

_"Sa-chin... have you seen my snacks?" asked Murasakibara_

_"..."_

_After that, the three of them were bickering about who was going to send Kise to the infirmary room, as for the other three; the two of them were seated on the bench: Akashi who was reading a book (which came out of nowhere) while seated beside Murasakibara who was happily munching on his melon flavored pocky. As for Kise...he was still laying unconscious to the floor._

_While they were busy on what they were doing... they havent realized that a certain teal person entered the gym. He was surprised that all of them were noisy today. As he approached his bag quietly, Akashi took notice to his weak presence and immediately called out to him._

_"Tetsuya... Glad for you to join us this late..." he said with a sadist grin plastered in his face_

_Immediately everyone including Kise who just woke up (when he heard his captain said Tetsuya) followed their gaze towards the direction where Akashi had been staring. This made the teal boy sweatdrop a bit out of confusion. _

_Still emotionless as ever, he just shrugs them all and proceed to place back his phone inside his bag. This was uncaught by Akashi. He raised a single eyebrow which Kuroko took noticed and also indicates that he was questioning on what did he do earlier. He just shrugs again and began to pack his things inside his bag. _

_"Who was it? I doubt it's your parents who called you..." asked Akashi seriously_

_"Just a relative of mine... she just asked me if I could help her this Sunday" he said still emotionless _

_"I really doubt that again Tetsuya...but have it your way then..." said Akashi as he started to read his book again._

_**End of Flashback**_

So here they are now... _following_ ohhh... scratch that... _stalking_ Tetsuya in the shopping district of their town. The two of them were window shopping at this moment while the others were using a nearby restaurant to observe the two or mostly to plot something diabolic.

When they were very content with the idea they had thought, they were going to set it on action but halted when they heard a very familiar gentle voice who entered the very same restaurant as they did.

"So did you find what you were looking for Shiro-chan?" Kuroko said as he opened the door

" Yup! Thanks a lot a lot Kuro-chan! -hugs then release- I'm soooo... happy that I finally purchased it!" said '_Shiro_' who entered first then Kuroko after.

Two of them seated near the window which it gives the others the upper hand to watch them intently. As so far the two of them were chatting and giggling with each other right now, while at the other side all six of them were all in rage since Kuroko just _giggled_, I mean really giggled since he rarely giggled at all!

"That bastard bitch!" said Aomine dangerously

"Can I throw this now? -snip2x-" Akashi said as he was holding his pair of scissors

"Tetsu-kunnn... how could you -sob- do this to me..." cried Momoi

"Kuro-chin... " that's all Murasakibara could say since he was busy eating his parfait in depression

"Well it said that Oha-Asa's horoscope that Aquarius had the luckiest day today and second to them are Cancer." said Midorima in a matter of fact while after saying 'hmpf!'

"Neh...Neh... Is it just me... or that girl beside Kurokocchi looked alike?" asked Kise curiously

Five of them turned into stones as Kise asked that question which earned him a confused looked... and then it hit Akashi immediately.

_'Just a relative of mine... she just asked me if I could help her this Sunday' _

"What are you all doing?" Kuroko asked which caused everyone to be shocked

"KUROKO!~, TETSU!~,TETSU-KUN!~, KUROKOCCHI!~" all of them yelled except Murasakibara and Akashi in union

"..." Kuroko just stared at them blankly

Without noticing the said girl just quickly hugs Kuroko out of nowhere

"Kuro-chan! neh...neh... are they your friends that you've been mentioning this whole time?" she asked innocently

All of them were shocked again at what she said to their teal member.

"Yes Shiro-chan there my friends and also my teammates" he said with a small smile shown in his face

All of them were in awe in what they considered to be a very rare emotion that Kuroko always displays. As all of them stared, a forced cough was heard and all of them knew who it was.

"Tetsuya mind introducing her to us... guessing from what she said earlier, she already knew about all about us then." Akashi said in his serious manner

Immediately, the said girl just bounce off from Kuroko then approached their team captain in front.

"Yuuki... Shirosaki Yuuki it's a pleasure to met you all!" she said happily

"and she's also my cousin from my mother side, she just rarely visits me since her home place is actually in Italy" Kuroko said emotionless

...

...

...

..

.

"WHAT! ITALY!" all of them yelled again except Murasakibara and Akashi in union again also...

"Neh... neh... what's Italy like! is it true that it's the place of love?" asked Momoi

"No... I think its France you're talking about Momoi-chan... -sweatdrop-" she replied

"That's also unexpected dont you think Kuroko" asked Midorima

"I dont know about that also... Midorima-kun" said Kuroko

"Tetsuya... next time be more accurate on what you say understand" Akashi commanded

"..." he just nod for saying yes

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Everyone focused their attention to the white haired girl. She was staring intently at her wrist watch by the moment in began to beep. She was silently cursing to herself and immediately ran towards the table both her and Kuroko sat earlier.

"Kuro-chan! I'm sooo... sorry I have to leave right now... I might be late if I chatted with you guys a little longer... it was nice meeting you all! Ciao~" she said

"Well... she's seems active dont you think Kurokocchi?" asked Kise

"Of course... you can't blame she became like that..."

"What does Kuro-chin implies to that?" asked Murasakibara

"She became like that because of her love for softball... I think..."

"Tetsuya... is it common for people who lives in Italy to have a white hair and grey eyes?" ask Akashi out of curiosity

"No... I dont think so..." he replied kinda shocked that he and Akashi had been thinking the same thing

"..."

"Kuro-chin..." he said as he yanked Kuroko by the hand

"Oi! you bastard what are you doing to Tetsu!" yelled Aomine

The rest just laughed at their own crazy antics right now.

_**At the Airport:**_

"Opps! I forgot to tell Kuro-chan that I send him a package today! Hummmmm... Never mind..." she smirked like a Cheshire cat and left

_**Omake:**_

The next day. They were at their crazy training again but it was suddenly halted when their teal headed teammate suddenly entered the gym as he carried a package box with him. He was being deceitful today which made Akashi more interested to find out.

"Tetsuya what are you carrying?" he asked curiously

He was blushing like crazy when Akashi asked him that and said:

"Nothing... just a bunch of clothes that Shiro-chan send to me that's all..." he said nervously while blushing

And within seconds Akashi took the box from him and he smirked to himself as he saw how surprised Kuroko was at his sudden action and immediately he open the box to inspect its contents. He was now smirking like Cheshire as he saw the items and held out a maid outfit in his hands. Everyone was so curious what was happening between their captain and their phantom player and only received a nosebleed when they saw the clothes Akashi was holding and immediately knew who was going to wear it.

"Tetsuya. _Come_" Akashi commanded evilly

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled

* * *

Music listened while typing: Whole album of Alesana "A Place Where The Sun Is Silent"

Wheee! finally finished! I just thought about this idea when I was taking a bath yesterday... kinda awkward to me hahaha! XD

anyway the name Shirosaki Yuuki I just made it up... since in Japanese Shiro generally means "white". Saki means "blossom". So combined, it would mean "white blossom". So I thought why not... go for it! XD

I hoped that you enjoyed the story... :)

Please review if you want too... XD


End file.
